Gothita (Pokémon)
|} Gothita (Japanese: ゴチム Gothimu) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 32, which evolves into starting at level 41. Biology Gothita is a small, humanoid Pokémon. A small tuft of hair sticks up from the top of its head, and it has two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of its purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on its neck. These ribbon-like feelers are used to amplify its psychic power. It has two large blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. Gothita intently observes those around it, and can become unaware of attacks. Its torso is black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle. Its arms and legs are short and stubby with no visible digits. In the anime Major appearances Gothita debuted in Where Did You Go, Audino?, under the ownership of Christie. It was used to help out on the disappearance of . After two Audino destroyed a bridge with so the group could not follow them, Christie commanded Gothita to use Telekinesis to get them across the river. It was then used to battle by using Psyshock on . A Gothita appeared in PK22 alongside a and . All three were angry at and , who had eaten the apples that they had collected. A Gothita appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, under the ownership of Katharine. Katharine's Gothita was shown to have developed a crush on and hoped it would join Katharine's team. However, defeated it in a battle, making it retreat. A Gothita appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside and , where they were friends with an living with an and the rest of the Eeveelutions. A Gothita appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was one of the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Gothita appeared in A Dancing Debut!, under the ownership of Nini. It was used in the Theme Performance of the alongside Nini's and ; it helped Nini prepare a Poké Puff, advancing her to the Freestyle Performance. There, it delivered a performance along with its teammates, but it did not receive enough votes to win. Minor appearances A 's Gothita appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. It was used to mentally squeeze the juice from fruits for some of the festival-goers in Eindoak Town. A Gothita appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where it was seen performing in a Pokémon Musical show. Multiple Gothita appeared in A Maractus Musical!, including one in a flashback. A Trainer's Gothita made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Gothita made a cameo appearance in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Gothita appeared in a flashback in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. A Trainer's Gothita appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Trainer's Gothita appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. A Gothita appeared in Summer of Discovery!, under the ownership of . It was only seen on a Pokévision video icon. A Gothita appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Trainer's Gothita appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Trainer's Gothita appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Gothita appeared in Defeating Stoutland. A Gothita appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. A Gothita was among several Pokémon attracted to Alder's wrestling match with his in Nimbasa City in A New Perspective. A Gothita appeared in Scizor Defends as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and , Strange House}} |} |} or }} ( )}} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, Frozen Tundra}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Ragged Mountain ( ), Stony Cave (B1-B5), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Poké Forest (1F-5F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 212}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|‡}} |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} By tutoring Special moves |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15}} Side game data |- and . She doesn't remember much before that. She wants to be like Gothitelle. }} |- when its Defense is 70 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=575 |name2=Gothorita |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=576 |name3=Gothitelle |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia *Gothita and 's evolution branch can be considered parallel. Both are Generation V Pokémon evolving once at level 32 then at level 41. Solosis' family branch can only be found in Pokémon White and Pokémon White 2, while Gothita can only be found in Pokémon Black and Pokémon Black 2. They are both Psychic-type Pokémon with similar base experience and catch rates, they gain new moves at similar levels, and they have base stat totals of 290. Origin Gothita is based on a child dressed in fashion. Name origin Gothita may be a combination of '' and lolita. Gothimu may be a combination of gothic and 予知夢 yochimu (precognitive dream) or 見る miru (to observe). In other languages |fr=Scrutella|frmeaning=From and |es=Gothita|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mollimorba|demeaning=From and morbid |it=Gothita|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고디탱 Goditeng|komeaning=From gothic |zh_cmn=哥德寶寶 / 哥德宝宝 Gēdébǎobǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Гофита Gofita|rumeaning=From English name }} External links |} de:Mollimorba es:Gothita fr:Scrutella it:Gothita ja:ゴチム zh:哥德宝宝